pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Every Season Pretty Cure!
Every Season Pretty Cure! '''is a fanmade series by Pretty Cure Lover 4567. The theme is friendship and Pretty Cure. The English dub is the same while the Glitter Force dub is called '''Glitter Force Every Power. Story All of the Pretty Cures have defeated their enemies. But a new villain has revived all of them and the Pretty Cures can't handle them alone. Luckily a new band of Pretty Cure from the different Pretty Cure worlds have joined forces to become Every Season Pretty Cure! ''' Characters Cures '''Hattori Ayano(Kassandra Murphy in the English dub;Kacie Cox/Glitter Rainbow in the Glitter Force dub):Ayano is the leader of the team and the first member. She lives in the Garden of Rainbows, and goes to Verone Academy. She is very athletic,especially in soccer and is also very smart. She is very popular and loves shopping. She is very kind and is a big fan of Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Rainbow,the Cure of Futari wa Pretty Cure. Her theme colors are black and white. Kawasaki Akari(Avila Hartsfield in the English dub;Ariel Silverman/Glitter Silver in the Glitter Force dub):Akari is the second member of the team. She also lives in the Garden of Rainbows, and goes to Stellar Academy. She is the mother figure of the group. She may be nice and gentle,but also very strict and serious. Other than that,she loves to protect the Cures whenever she can. Her alter ego is Cure Silver,the Cure of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Her theme color is silver. Miki Kozakura(Sonnet Lee in the English dub;Storm Welch/Glitter Butterfly in the Glitter Force dub):Kozakura is the third member of the team and goes to L'Ecole des Cinq Lumiere School. She is not very brave,but still wants to protect others. She loves flowers and is very clusmy. She still has a big heart and soon becomes more confident. Her alter ego is Cure Papillon,the Cure of Yes''! Pretty Cure 5. Her theme color is tangerine. '''Nakao Homura(Judy Fellows in the English dub;Jeanne Atkinson/Glitter Flower in the Glitter Force dub)':Homura is the fourth member of the team and also goes to L'Ecole des Cinq Lumiere School. She is stubborn,bossy,and rude. However,she can be childish and cares for her friends. Her alter ego is Cure Fleur,the Cure of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo. Her theme color is rose. Tsutsumi Rio(Bernadette Adams in the English dub;Babette Scott/Glitter Plum in the Glitter Force dub):Rio is the fifth member of the team and goes to Public Yotsuba Academy. She is a selfless girl who hates to see people suffering. Although she is absent-minded and navie,she is a loyal friend who can always keep a secret. Her alter ego is Cure Plum,the Cure of Fresh Pretty Cure ''and represents the purple spade. Her theme color is purple. '''Yokota Momoka(Colleen Greenwood in the English dub;Candice Bush/Glitter Poppy in the Glitter Force dub)':Momoka is the sixth member of the team and goes to Sakura Academy. She is peaceful and calm and loves flowers. She is excellent at school,but is terrible at sports. She prefers reading than playing soccer which is fine with her. Her alter ego is Cure Sprout,the Cure of Heartcatch Pretty Cure ''and poppies. Her theme color is red. '''Nanami Tika(Tiana Aquaheart in the English Dub;Tessa Walton/Glitter Seastar/Glitter Mermaid in the Glitter Force dub)':Tika is the seventh member of the team and goes to Yuunagi First Middle School. Category:Series